Fuzzy and Contradictory
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: Just as Murasaki said in the first season, as long as feeling are genuine, then it doesn't matter if they are fuzzy and contradictory. And all the feelings in here are genuine. One-Shot, rated T to be safe.


**So, I wanted to write another Nice/Hajime one-shot, but I was indecisive as to what to write about them, then I found myself wanting to write about Birthday, Ratio and Chiyuu, which didn't help. So I decided to find a prompt list and do one of those one-sentence things, and found this interesting list. Because there are 64 prompts in the list, I also decided to write about Three and Honey. So, the first prompt is about Nice/Hajime, the second is Birthday/Ratio/Chiyuu(or sometimes just Ratio and Chiyuu, because for some reason I ship them…don't ask), the third is about Three/Honey, then the fourth is about Nice/Hajime again and so on and so forth…**

**I have treated the prompts as general themes, so the word/phrase isn't in the sentence unless it makes sense for it to be. So, enjoy!**

1:2 a.m.

He found himself unreasonably proud of himself for knowing all the places to buy Hajime-Chan a hamburger at ridiculous hours if need be.

2:Metaphor

Sometimes he wonders if her paintings are more real than the truth, and at others he is too overwhelmed by her talent to care.

3:Sky

As a little girl, he would often lift her high up so that she could almost feel the sky, and she'd think that there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be.

4:Lost scene

Once he had given her the light, she didn't want to go back to the darkness.

5:Degrees

Birthday doesn't need any kind of education to see that his smarty-pants best friend is in love with their rather lovely mutual friend.

6:Seize the day

When watching the life of the person always by your side, there are always new things to learn, to see, to feel, and he savours every minute of it.

7:Opposite

Sometimes, if she looks carefully at him, she sees a resemblance between them, and she thinks that perhaps they are not as different as they seem.

8:Passions run

She moves her brush across the paper and imagines running without stopping across that bright red line until she finally finds her way back to them.

9:Connection

Occasionally, their eyes meet, reminding them both of their place in the world.

10:Lull and Storm

Even now, she looks into his blue eyes and finds herself unable to tell whether they are light or dark, whether they are calm or turbulent.

11: Animal

Occasionally watching them argue feels like she's trapped in the monkey enclosure at the zoo

12:Children

If asked which one of the children were his favourite, he would reply that a carer should not have favourites, while his mind drifted towards a girl with her hair in lopsided ponytails.

13:We all float on

He has been hurt countless times and yet is still always there for her with a smile and an outstretched hand.

14:Chess

Soon after they become friends, they discover that they are all terrible at board games, and the knowledge allows for many entertaining weekends.

15:Duty

Protecting Honey is a duty he is always glad to have, no matter what the circumstances are.

16: Rip

The hole is in _his_ chest, but it might as well be in hers for the way she feels she is being torn apart.

17: Missing Time

After another night of terrorising the club, they feel as if they will never find her, no matter how much time they put into trying.

18: Crest

In their world, he is a knight and she is a queen.

19:Itch

There is something at the back of her mind she cannot remember, but when with him, it doesn't matter.

20:Explode

Ratio sighs, and goes to deal with the mess Birthday and Chiyuu have somehow managed to make of his kitchen once again.

21: Rise

A pay rise would be good, but she doesn't really want one, not for as long as Three is with her.

22:Crumble

When it comes to her, all his defences come down, and he finds that both annoying and refreshing.

23:Range

When Birthday sends her a text message asking her if she wants to come with them to a shooting range that Saturday, she thinks it isn't such a good idea but agrees anyway.

24:Fight/Flight

She sees what outsiders don't: He looks like someone you should flee from, but in fact is the best person to have in your corner.

25: Acid

The best science lessons are the ones Nice gives her, where she gets to eat the resources afterwards.

26: Colour

She spends a lot of time in front of the mirror, hopelessly attempting to talk using words instead of colours; so that she can tell them everything she needs to when they see each other again.

27.:Give

Even now, he looks at her and sees the amusingly haughty little girl who fearlessly told him, _become mine._

28:Needle

She is hopeless at stitching, but fixing his favourite jacket is one way that she can repay him for all that he has been, and continues to be to her.

29:Locks

She never locks her door to them, they think in unison, as they stand outside her door cluelessly.

30:Slope

He is fond of telling the little ones that love is a slippery slope, but it is one worth travelling.

31:Correspondence

They have never been away from each other long enough to have to write to each other, but if a day like that ever came, he would write without hesitation.

32:Linger

He cannot pull his gaze away from her sleeping form, but he cannot tell if this is due to worry or desire.

33:Charm

She has never been one for jewellery, but maybe she would be if he bought her some.

34: Roads

They walk hand in hand and each of them hopes the road will never end.

35: Hunger

Ratio knows that the feeling in his stomach when he looks at her is not because he is hungry, but he doesn't want to admit to what it really is-they are friends, after all.

36: Reciprocity

He is always at her beck and call, but if ever a time came that he needed her that much, she, too, would drop everything to help.

37:Kind

He is kind to everyone (in his own way), but the attitude he displays towards her is something more than that.

38:Fruity

It's all very well to give her that advice, but doesn't Birthday know by now that lemonade makes her throw up?

39:Half-life

The way he sees it, Honey was responsible for giving him the rest of his life back.

40:Comedy of Errors

Nice managed to win her over eventually by giving her the new headphones as a present and taking the old ones to be cleaned, but he still finds the incident embarrassing.

41. Tragedy

They both want to find her, to understand, to make sure this doesn't end with them wondering if they actually knew her.

42: Hope is the thing with feathers

She watches him point out the birds in the sky to the little ones to make them smile, and she remembers how he did the same with her.

43:Empire

For all his madcap ideas and aspirations, Nice thinks that if he had to choose between ruling the world and her happiness, she would win without hesitation.

44: Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows

She paints pictures portraying love, but she wonders what it would be like to experience it instead of depict it, whether it would be what she hopes it would be, or whether it would just be a mistake.

45:Rings

The phone has only just started ringing when he picks it up, ready to help her however she needs him to.

46:Dust

He coughs as emptying the box releases a cloud of dust, but it is worth it because he has just found Hajime-Chan the perfect non-edible birthday present.

47:Every you, every me

As they eat the ice-cream in a rare but companionable silence, she wonders if she has lived this life before, because it just feels _right_.

48:Project

After years of this, they both consider themselves immune to the despair that only a schoolchild's homework can bring.

49: Adore

He never says the words, but there is no question that he adores her.

50: Murmur

They both find themselves rushing after snatches of voices like hers, only to be left empty-hearted again.

51:Above

She's too proud to admit it, but although he serves her, she looks up to him unreservedly.

52:Below

Whatever he does, he makes a point of looking down to make sure she is still there, or at least within reach.

53:Incalculable

They've done a good job of it over the years, but even now it is hard to understand her.

54:Wire

In a job where either of them could die, feelings are a precarious tightrope to walk.

55:Landslide

At the first sign that she's in trouble, it feels as if the world is coming down around him.

56:The beginning is the end is the beginning

Listening to Birthday's circular logic is exhausting at times, and judging by the glance he just gave her, Ratio feels the same too.

57:Door

He knows he doesn't need to hold the door open for her, but he does so anyway.

58: Enemy Gate

She glares warily at the strange man at the door and stands her ground, knowing that he just wants to hurt Nice, and knowing she will do everything to prevent that.

59:Stone

Once again, he doesn't say how he really feels, and in the end wonders if his heart is made from stone.

60:Bright

To them, the most amazing thing about the children is how they are still able to have dazzling smiles even with the tragedies they've endured.

61: Stories

Hajime is of the opinion that her hamburgers taste even better when Nice buys them for her, and then tells her about his day while she eats them.

62: Chime

She loves those wind-chimes they gave her so much, and she knows that wherever she goes next, they will come with her.

63: Laugh

Sometimes it is nice to sit and watch a movie together instead of rushing off on a job.

64:Hold

Whenever he takes ahold of her hand, he wonders how he will be able to let go.

**Probably worth mentioning that the sentences are directly under their prompts, because I have a feeling FanFiction has messed with the layout despite me checking it in the Doc Upload. **

**To find the link to the prompt list I used, Google '64 Damn Prompts' and you should be able to find it. **

**In any case, I actually managed to get a lot of ideas in the process of doing this, so if you particularly liked a sentence, then let me know via review and I can try to write it up as a full one-shot, with the prompt word/phrase as the title. Of course, if you are not the first reviewer, it is worth checking the reviews to make sure someone hasn't requested the sentence you want already. **

**In any case, I hope you liked this. Please leave feedback. **


End file.
